SPC18
is the 18th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 359th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Beautiful music resounded from the pipe organ in the Concert Hall, and the musical notes were all attracted to the sound. At that time, both Mephisto in Minor Land and Aphrodite in Major Land realized that their groups had not collected much notes. Early the next morning, an excited Hummy forcefully awakened Hibiki, saying that she sensed many notes in Kanon Town that day. The unusually enthusiastic Hummy recruited Hibiki and Kanade to help her with note collection using insect nets. In response to Hummy, Hibiki and Kanade started to collect the notes, which they could not see, with all their mights. With Hummy's power, Hibiki and Kanade could finally see the notes, and they went to the park to collect the many notes which had gathered there. Souta, who was passing by, saw the girls waving the nets around, and was determined to find out what they were catching. However, with the help of Ako, who was with Souta, the girls managed to escape detection. At the same time, Siren and gang were also frantically collecting notes. They decided to have a competition, whereby the one who collected the most notes would become leader. Hibiki and Kanade went to a bench to rest. Having been awake since early morning, Hibiki grew sleepy and fell asleep on Kanade's shoulder. Senior Ouji, who was passing by, noted that the two were really good friends. At that moment, music started to play from somewhere, and the notes drifted by airily, attracted to the sound. The sound was the pipe organ in the Concert Hall being played. Hibiki and Kanade bumped into Siren and the others in front of the Concert Hall. In order to steal the notes from the girls, Siren created a Negatone. Transforming into Pretty Cure, the girls were caught by the Negatone and in great trouble. Trio the Minor then attempted to steal the notes gathered by the girls. Just then, beautiful music emitted from the pipe organ played by Otokichi. Cure Muse also appeared, stealing the notes from Trio the Minor. Empowered by the beautiful music, Melody and Rhythm defeated the Negatone quickly with their final attacks. Plagued by the pipe organ's music, Siren and gang also left the scene. Then, for some reason, Cure Muse let all the notes she was holding out of their bottles. Hibiki and Kanade went into the Concert Hall to listen to Otokichi play the pipe organ. Otokichi told them that the pipe organ's music was still not complete and added that "If I don't complete this quickly, the world will encounter a disaster". Trivia *"Fuwawa~n" from the title comes from "fuwafuwa", which means airy/light in Japanese. *Otokichi knows the Melody of Happiness, and hints at a possible disaster happening should he not complete the pipe organ soon, suggesting that he knows more than he lets on. *Just like how the Melody of Sorrow has a negative effect on people, the Melody of Happiness is shown to be unbearable for the Minor Land group. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Cure Muse *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako *Ouji Masamune Gallery wall_suite_18_1_s1.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪